


Crossroads

by RedOrchid



Series: Crossroads (choose your own adventure fic) [2]
Category: Bandom
Genre: Choose Your Own - Freeform, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-20
Updated: 2009-01-20
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedOrchid/pseuds/RedOrchid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan Ross is getting married, y/n?</p><p>(Link to story on LJ because I couldn't get the whole jump-between-parts-choose-your-own structure to work here at AO3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossroads

**Title:** Crossroads  
 **Summary:** Ryan Ross is getting married, y/n?  
 **Length:** 8,000-22,000 words depending on what paths you pick (ca 40,000 overall)  
 **Other pairings:** Ryan/Keltie (to what extent depends on your choices) Very in-the-background Jon/Cassie, Spencer/Haley, Pete/Ashlee and Pete/Patrick. A drunken Bill/Brendon kiss in one path. (go find :-))  
 **Category:** From deep pink to shades of dark black (match it with your mood)  
 **Rating:** NC-17 (Allthough there is technically a 6,25% chance to get through the story on a PG-13 level if you really try)  
 **Warnings:** None

**STORY STRUCTURE**

This story is a choose-your-own verse, meaning that you as a reader get to choose where to go next at the end of each chapter. Different choices give different stories and different endings. The different paths intersect at times, and some elements of the story exist in several chapters (either with the same wording or with twists due to previous choices made). The timelines are paralell as well, with some slight modifications here and there to adjust for story-flow.

There are three main elements to this story: chapters, transitions and codas. Chapters are exactly what they sound like. Transitions are shorter passages that help different paths intersect and will help you move seamlessly from one storyline to another with the path you're on still making sense. The codas pick up where the chapters leave off, flipping the story to a sort of fan/entertainment industry POV, which basically means that instead of the story telling you what happenend, you get to combine the story with the (fake, naturally) outer world's reactions and figure out what happened next and what the ending should be (if there even is one).

**BETAS**

A huge, huge thank you to all the people who helped beta the different parts of this fic to make sure that all the possible paths made sense. Thank you [](http://lariopefic.livejournal.com/profile)[**lariopefic**](http://lariopefic.livejournal.com/) and [](http://cynicsandsaints.livejournal.com/profile)[**cynicsandsaints**](http://cynicsandsaints.livejournal.com/) for overall work and big hugs to [](http://chicken-cookie.livejournal.com/profile)[**chicken_cookie**](http://chicken-cookie.livejournal.com/) , [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=karluvsmost)[****](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=karluvsmost),[](http://cardel.livejournal.com/profile)[ **cardel**](http://cardel.livejournal.com/) , [](http://cest-what.livejournal.com/profile)[**cest_what**](http://cest-what.livejournal.com/) , [](http://afterxbirth.livejournal.com/profile)[**afterxbirth**](http://afterxbirth.livejournal.com/) and [](http://ivesia19.livejournal.com/profile)[**ivesia19**](http://ivesia19.livejournal.com/) for going through the different paths. (And if I managed to be a total douchebag and forget someone here, please, please let me know so I can add your name and beg forgiveness, because, really, you guys deserve the cred.)

**QUOTES, MANIPS, SCREEN NAMES AND OTHER INSPIRATION**

Lyric quotes from PATD (and FOB in one chapter). Main inspiration from [](http://moku-youbi.livejournal.com/profile)[**moku_youbi**](http://moku-youbi.livejournal.com/) (The fabulous Choose-how-to-deflower-Brendon verse) and [](http://linzeestyle.livejournal.com/profile)[**linzeestyle**](http://linzeestyle.livejournal.com/) (The meta elements of the _House Lights Verse,_ which are just plain fantastic). Manips are all mine and totally fake. Screen names are all invented (except for some communities), and if I've managed to accidentally pick an actual one (yours, maybe?), please know that it's purely coincidental and that I don't mean to diss you in any way. Basically, everything in the codas is meant to look real but is more fake than Nicole Kidman's new lips (which completely ruined _Australia_ for me, btw. They're like a train wreck, you just can't stop looking...) Lastly, a tip of the hat to several fabulous Bandom writers, from whom I borrowed a few little snippets of phrases. I'm sure you'll all recognise a turn of phrase here and there as you go along, and I just want to say thank you for writing these incredible stories that just won't leave my head. ♥  


[And this is where the story starts...](http://redorchids.livejournal.com/34091.html)

[Link to story overview](http://redorchids.livejournal.com/41601.html)


End file.
